


Doug's Permit

by FonzFan82



Category: Doug - Fandom
Genre: Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Doug tries to talk his mother and father into seeing if he could get a driver's license since his other friends were doing the same. What would their answer be? Find out Story accidently deleted





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Doug Funnie. I was sitting in my bedroom, writing in my journal. I am almost in high school student. I am nervous about it, but not too nervous when school starts again. Time flies, even when you are adult or child. I have kept my old journals since I was a fifth grader, and my current journals with my older ones in my bookshelf. Nobody reads them since it is meant for eyes only, and those eyes are mine.

I was in my bedroom, finishing going through one of my old journals when I heard a knock on my door. It was my father.

"Come in," I called.

That's when I saw my father walk in.

"Hi, Dad," I said as I watched him close the door.

"Doug, your mother and I are a bit worried about you today. Are you feeling all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, Dad. There isn't anything wrong about me."

"We are worried because we haven't heard a thing from you at all. Your mother wanted me to see if you were all right."

"You can just tell Mom I am okay."

"You will be starting high school after the summer is over. Is that making you stay in your room?"

I shook my head and replied, "No."

"We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Where?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet unless you have anything in mind."

"All I can think of is the Honker Burger."

"Then we will do that. I will see you later, Doug."

"Okay, Dad. What time will we leave?"

"We aren't sure yet. We will talk about it when we decide."

"Anytime is fine with me. Dad, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"So do you think I can have my learner's permit? I am almost fifteen."

"We'll see, Doug. We will talk about it with your mother and see what she has to say."

"Okay. Skeeter just got his a week ago. Now he's trying to talk me into doing the same."

"We aren't in a rush for this, Doug. Driving a car is a big responsibility."

"I know, Dad. Patti is talking her dad into having a permit too after what happened to Skeeter."

"It isn't a bad idea if Patti learns now. Once she gets her license, she would be a big help to her father because of his disability."

"That's what she and her dad are talking about. He said the same thing you did."

"I'm sure he probably has. I will see you later."

"Is that okay if I use the vacuum cleaner?"

"Yes. I can get it if you want me to."

"I got it. I am a teenager, so I can do it myself."

"All right. The carpet looks like it can use a bit of vacuuming around here. See you later, Son."

I didn't say anything, so I followed my father to collect the vacuum cleaner. Mom was in the kitchen. I could tell she was making brownies. It isn't often we make brownies. Mom makes the best brownies in Bluffington.

I started to vacuum when I heard my mother's voice.

"Is Douglas all right?"

"He's fine, dear. Nothing to worry about."

At least Mom worried because of me. All mothers are like this. About twenty minutes or so later, my father called me to come downstairs so we could go to dinner. And that's what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I got together with my classmates at school the next day. It was lunchtime when I told them about what Dad said about receiving my driver's permit.

"Funnie, maybe you could help us get ours after you finish passing the test."

"Roger, I am not going to do that for you."

I watched Skeeter agreeing with me.

"Doug does have a good point, Roger. All you ever think about is cheating on other people's tests. You need to stop."

"I am not going to stop that anytime, Valentine."

I somehow figured Roger was right, but I didn't bother saying anything about that.

Cheating on other people is his character, and everyone who knows agree he won't change that.

Maybe he should start that now if he does want to get a permit like the rest of us, I thought to myself.

"Doug, are you still there?"

I heard Skeeter's voice. It's not very often I do this sort of thing. I then looked at him.

I nodded my head and answered, "Yes."

"It didn't look like it," Roger said.

The rest of my classmates had to agree with him.

I didn't have anything else to say, so I didn't. Let someone else talk for a while. It looked like Patti was going to say something. She had our attention, but it was mostly me.

"My dad is letting me get one. He thinks it's time I do start."

"Did he say when your first day of joining a class?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "He hadn't said anything about it."

We talked about this for a while longer, then it was time to do other things at home. Even I had other things going on, and I was the first one to leave.

"I hope you don't mind if I come along with you," she said.

"Okay. I like that, and it has been a while since we were last together walking home. Do you mind if I walk you home?" I asked.

"You can if you want me to."

That's when we had a chance to talk alone without the rest of our friends. Patti and I are close friends, from the way I look at it. I don't even care if our friends seem to tell. Even if they did, they sure didn't bother saying so.

"Patti?"

"What?"

"On Valentine's Day, would you like to come over to my house and you can eat for dinner?"

"I would like that. I will get back to you on that one."

"Your dad is welcome to come along, too."

"Do your mom and dad know you're inviting me?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I will bring it up at supper tonight."

"Okay. I hope it will be romantic."

"I don't know about that one. If we have some privacy to ourselves, we can try to do that, but I can't promise anything."

"I know. Is your sister going to be around when I come over to your place?"

"I don't think she will be around. I think she said she has a date that night. She did say what his name was, but I forgot now."

"The name isn't important, Doug. That's her business, and not ours."

Patti was right. It was none of my business on who Judy goes out with. I don't even care if Mom and Dad know.

So we got closer to her neighborhood.

"Want me to walk you over to your place?" I asked.

"That makes a lot of sense. I will talk to you later."

"All right, Patti. I will mention my inviting you and your dad on Valentine's Day."

"When you get their answer, let me know so I can tell my dad. Good - night."

It really wasn't nighttime yet, but I don't know why she said that. So I said the same thing back in return. Then she was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was able to have my parents alone for a while because Judy was out on a movie date and wouldn't be home anytime soon.

"Mom, Dad, mind if I have a talk with you?"

"Of course, Doug."

"It has to do with driving."

Mom and Dad were still looking at me when I said that.

"What about it, Douglas?" Mom asked.

"Some of my friends are doing the driving course too. Patti seems to think if I can, we might be in the same class."

Mom and Dad looked at one another. I watched them.

"Look, dear, Douglas is in high school now. He is right that we should give him a chance to learn to drive," Dad told her.

"All right. Douglas, let's think about it some more. We don't want to hurry."

"I know. Pretty soon I will be graduating from high school. I want to be able to drive a car so I won't need you to drive me all over the place."

"We see you made a good point, Doug. When we give you the answer, you will see for yourself how a big responsibility it is to drive a car let alone take care of one."

I understood what he meant by that.

"I know, Dad. I have seen you several times enough to know that. Now I want to learn and see for myself," I said.

Dad nodded. So he continued on.

"Doug, let me show you this weekend about what to do with the car if we decide to let you try."

"Okay. I am up for that."

Then I needed to tell them about what Roger said earlier.

"I have something else to say."

They were still listening to me.

"You know you can tell us everything, Doug. What do you want?"

"Well, it's about this whole driving talk. You remember Roger."

"We do. What about him?" Mom asked.

"He said when you do let me have a chance to learn about cars, he wants me to take the test for him. I said no."

"Good for you, Doug. He hasn't changed about that at all. He needs to change that and be acting his age."

Dad was right, but he wouldn't change that during our future for the high school. I like school, and I work hard to get good grades. I mostly get B and As.

I have English first thing in the afternoon when the lunch bell rings for afternoon classes.

Right now we are having a short session about writing. That's one of the things I like besides drawing. I like art as well. I have art for second period. Willie is in that class. He is Roger's friend.

"I have to get supper started in a few minutes. Would you like to help?" Mom asked me.

"I can," I answered and then added, "what are we having?"

"We will have ravioli with carrots, kiwi, and salad. How does that sound to you?"

"I like that, Mom. It's been a while since we last had it."

Even Dad agreed.

"Go and get started. I will check what the weather forecast says about tonight."

I followed my mother into the kitchen. I offered to do the ravioli. That was a big job, so I did it anyway. I happen to be a good cook. It's another thing I like to do.

Later on, I got the job done and then called my folks in and we could sit down and eat. They will like what I cooked that evening.

"This is excellent, Douglas. You should cook more often," Mom complimented me.

"I might, but it's Judy's turn tomorrow."

She was supposed to do it tonight, but instead she ended up with a date when it was her turn to make dinner.

"Let her decide. She is old enough to make her own choices," Dad replied.

All I did was nod my head again. There was nothing I could do about homework since it's a weekend.

Then we finished eating and then cleared the table. I also did that and along with washing and drying them and put them in the dishwasher. 

Then I went to my room and write in my journal.


	4. Chapter 4

I went over to Skeeter’s house after school the next day. We talked about the topic of driving.

“What did your mom and dad have to say about getting a permit?”

“They want to talk about it, but don’t want me to rush through the patience,” I answered.

“They have to let you try it at some point. Has Patti told you that she is starting to learn?”

“Yes, she did. She wants me to be in the same class with her.”

“I somehow figured that one. Maybe you could go on a double date with me and Connie sometime.”

“Maybe. I need to talk about this driving thing. I told my mom and dad about Roger. I am not going to do that for someone like him. I am doing this on my own, no matter how hard Roger wants me to do this for him. Dad wants me to learn some responsibility about cars this weekend.”

“My dad is still showing me since I have a permit now. This would be cool to have my own license sometime.”

“It would. When I am able to have my own permit, they want me to start for an hour’s worth of driving.”

“Is that what they discussed?”

“I think so. I heard them talk about it a couple nights ago.”

“Did they invite you in on the conversation?”

I shook my head and said, “No. I only overheard. I didn’t catch the entire conversation.”

“I see. My mom and dad just want me to start with thirty minutes since I just got my permit.”

“I understand, Skeeter. This would be something to be a piece of cake,” I said.

“I don’t know about that one, Doug. It isn’t easy for me since I am still learning. It takes time.”

I saw his point. That was another thing I understand. Mom and Dad probably say the same thing my best friend did.

“Doug, I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Do you think when you get your license, we can go on a road trip together?”

“I don’t know. I have given it some thought, but Mom and Dad would let that happen sometime but not the minute I get it. It will be fun to do that,” I answered.

“My mom and dad would agree on that with your folks. At least this is another thing to think about.”

“That’s true. Maybe we can get together at my place tomorrow and figure out how these cars work without my dad around.”

“I like that suggestion, Doug. Let’s go along with it. May dad thinks I should wait to do that while he’s around me.”

“Does your dad let you watch NASCAR?” I asked.

“He hasn’t said anything about it. I don’t know if he requires that or not. How about your dad?”

“He never said anything about it,” I answered.

“I see. I was just suggesting it. Maybe we can look at it together, even if our dads don’t say anything about it.”

“I like that, but I don’t know how Dad would react to my watching that kind of show,” I said, “but we can try.”

“It’s something new for sure,” my best friend agreed.

“Do you think we should try it on television for a while next week?” I asked.

“Let me think about it for a while, and I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Okay. While I’m waiting, I’ll talk to my dad about it. I don’t think he’s ever watched that.”

“I like that suggestion too.”

“That’s what I figured. I need to let you leave now, Doug. Tonight’s my turn to cook.”

“I will head on out and see you again soon,” I told him.

“Of course. I shall look forward to it,” he told me.

“Same here. I’ll let you know what my dad has to say about our trying to decide on watching car races.”

“All right. Bye, Doug.”

“Bye, Skeeter.”

That’s when I left.


	5. Chapter 5

I talked about driving with Mom and Dad again. Of course I know I have a lot to learn when I do have their word for it. Judy got her driver’s license before her seventeenth birthday. No telling how I would do once I have one.

“Mom, Dad, when you do want me to learn to drive, I promise I wouldn’t wreck the car,” I told them.

“We’re still talking about it, Douglas,” Mom told me.

You should know by now I am responsible to give this driving a chance, but I do know that driving can be dangerous at times. That would be something I need to look for.

“You do trust me with a car, don’t you?”

“When the time comes, Doug. Since your other friends are recently receiving their permits, your mother and I think you should wait for a while longer.”

“How much longer?”

“We haven’t gotten that far yet, but we’re still talking about it.”

“You let Judy have her permit a day after her fifteenth birthday,” I reminded them.

“We remember, Douglas. This is different since you’re our youngest child,” Mom told me.

I saw Dad nodded. That told me that he agrees with her.

I left the living room and then walked upstairs to my bedroom. At the moment I haven’t been able to figure out what their thoughts were on this one, but I somehow have the feeling they wouldn’t let me. I hope that’s something they wouldn’t tell me. If they do, I want to be happy. Skeeter and I recently talked about this and we agreed once the two of us are able to have our own driver’s licenses and go on a road trip.

I looked back to the time Judy first got her driver’s license.

Flashback:

Judy and I were walking around the third block by our house when she had something to tell me.

“Doug, I have something I’d like to share,” Judy said to me.

I looked at her and then said, “What’s that?”

“I’m getting my driver’s license this weekend. How about if just the two of us can go on a day’s worth of driving?”

I wasn’t so sure how to answer that, so I added another question.

“I have a question.”

“What?”

I remembered that she was getting her license on Saturday.

“Are Mom and Dad going to come with us too?” I asked.

“I told them I wanted to spend an entire day with you.”

“What did they say?”

I was still looking at her when we were talking. Judy and I decided it was time to turn back home.

“Mom and Dad liked the idea that we should spend some time alone for a day as brother and sister.”

“Where do you have in mind for us to do some bonding time?” I asked as I kicked a rock out of the way. 

“I don’t know. Probably out of Bluffington. Let’s keep talking about it, okay?”

“I guess,” was all I said.

The rest of our walk didn’t have conversation.

It’s not often my sister and I spend time like this when Mom and Dad aren’t around. We’re usually busy with our friends. Judy isn’t around much when I have my classmates over at the house. We walked into the house holding hands. Judy and I don’t do this too often. There was no sign of Mom or Dad when we walked inside.

I let Judy walk in the house first.

“Thank you, Doug. You are quite a gentleman.”

I took her compliment about that.

“Thank you, Judy. What time are you supposed to get your license?” I asked.

“Any time,” she answered.

“Oh. Am I going with you?” I asked.

“Let me think about it. I’ll get back to you when I come up with something.”

“Okay.”

When I finished saying that word, we both headed upstairs. I opened the door to our bedrooms.

“Thank you, Doug. I’ll see you later,” Judy told me.

“Okay.”

After that, she closed her bedroom door.

End Flashback

That was all I remembered. I know Mom and Dad do remember. I hope to get something out of them sooner or later. It’s already two and a half weeks since Skeeter had received his permit. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine both are with him to make sure he does exactly what they tell him. Even he told them the same thing I had just told my mom and dad.

I grabbed out my journal. I usually keep it on my desk. I write whenever I can. Here’s what I wrote for today’s entry. No, I don’t put the date on any of the journal entries I share. I usually just starting writing and go from there.

Dear Journal,

I am going very slowly on this driving thing with Mom and Dad. I have this feeling they would tell me that I’m not quite yet ready. I think I am. I don’t know what they think I’m not ready for having my permit. From what I hear, they don’t want me to learn anytime soon.

I sure hope they’d make up their mind instead of waiting for their answer at the last minute. Patti and Skeeter already have started. Skeeter seems to be more excited about this driving thing than Patti is. She thinks she’s not quite yet ready. I disagree with her, though.

I’d better get going. I will update soon. 

I put my journal back on its sport and then I decided to find something else to do for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the entire day studying for my permit. Mom and Dad decided that we could give this a try.

“Doug, your mother and I have talked this whole time. We agreed that you can give this a shot. We also agreed that if you study hard every day, you can try. Today is the first day you start studying.”

“How could I do that if I don’t have the right books?” I asked.

Mom answered my question, so we went from there.

“What do you say, Douglas?” Mom asked me.

“That’s fine with me, Mom. What else do you want to tell me?” I asked.

“We also agreed if you don’t study hard enough to have your own permit and goof off, you will lose that chance to own a car, and we will take it away. What do you think of this agreement, Douglas?” Mom asked me.

“Can I think about it for a while before I agree?” I asked.

“Of course, Doug,” Dad answered.

“Okay. I want to think about it if I screw up with the wrong answer,” I told them.

All of my friends want to hear what agreement my parents and I had made up. At least they will probably think Mom and Dad talked about would make any sense, but I do know for sure Patti would agree.

“Mind if I go and see my friends?” I asked.

“Of course you can, Douglas,” Mom told me.

“I want to tell them what you said. I’ll go find them at the park.”

Mom and Dad watched as I went to the telephone and see how many of my friends would be open to hang out with me. So far it was Skeeter, Connie, Patti, and Roger. 

“I’ll be back soon,” I told them.

Mom and Dad also watched me slam the front door.

I went to the park like I told my friends right were I was going to be. Patti and Skeeter showed up shortly after I did.

“Doug, I have some bad news to tell you,” Patti told me.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Connie called me a little after you called her. She wanted me to tell you her plans had changed, but wants me to share with her on what you wanted to tell us.”

“That’s fine with me.”

That’s when I told them what Mom and Dad told me. I saw that both Patti and Skeeter nodded, and it told me they seemed to agree with my parents. Skeeter spoke up.

“Doug, you really do make a lot of sense. My mom and dad said the same thing. When I passed the test for the first time. So far that agreement is working so far.”

“That’s good,” I said.

As I separated from my friends ten minutes later, I told myself that I finally had made up my mind with the correct answer, which told you is yes. That would make Mom and Dad happy that I agree with them. Mom was in the kitchen when I came in. Dad had the television on. Dad watched as I slammed the door.

“I’m home!” I called.

“Hello, Doug. How are your friends today?” 

“They’re fine, Dad.”

I walked into the kitchen where my mother was cooking. I didn’t pay much attention on what she was making for tonight.

“Am I on time or am I late?”

“Neither of them. I hope you had a nice time with your friends,” Mom said.

“Of course I do. I have come up with the perfect answer.”

Dad then joined us in the kitchen. He wanted to hear what I thought.

“Tell us, Dog.”

So I told them. 

“Talking with my friends help me decide. This is why I would like to give it a shot. Skeeter’s parents told him the exact thing.”

Since I was able to get this off my chest, it was time to see how this would turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

“Doug, may I ask you something?” Patti asked.

“Sure. What’s your question?” I asked.

Ever since we first met, I had a crush on Patti, and still do.

“What did your mom and dad say about getting the permit?”

“They said I can try, but if something goes wrong, they will take the permit away from me. I don’t want that, you know.”

All Patti did was nod in agreement.

“I understand, Doug. My dad never said anything about that to me.”

“Yeah, that’s because I am trusted by him.”

What she had just said is true. Ever since she and I became friends, that was something I saw in her. No argument there.

“He’s right, Patti. I can picture you being married someday.”

“You think so? I really never thought about it, but it can happen.”

That was another thing we both agreed on. I still had a smile on my face.

“My dad is a very big help to me about this driving thing when the class first being held,” Patti told me.

“That’s what I like about your dad, Patti. I don’t know anyone else here in Bluffington like him.”

“I know. He’s always been a friendly person.”

“Patti, do you know when the next driving class starts?”

“This Friday.”

“Okay. How long did you say it was again?”

I wanted to write down this information so Mom and Dad could see what I had found out. This could be worth sharing is writing it in my journal. I only write for fun. When we separated for the rest of the day, I went straight to my room to write.

Neither Dad or Mom were around when I let myself inside.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home!” I yelled.

I went into the kitchen to put Patti’s information down by the sink. They weren’t in the kitchen either. I’m sure they will see what I had found out. I helped myself to a full glass of water. I still haven’t heard any sign of Judy either.

When I finished drinking my water, I headed upstairs to my room. I decided to leave my door open so I would know when somebody returns. I stood before my desk. I reached out for a pencil. My journal was on my desk just where I’d left it. Patti was the only friend I had talked with today. Skeeter and everyone else were busy, so they weren’t there to join us. That sounded fine with me.

I had to leave my room so I could find a pencil sharpener. The pencil really did need it. I don’t have one of those in my bedroom, but there wasn’t any need to have one with me. It only took me about a minute to sharpen that pencil. When I finished, I headed for my bedroom once again. I sat down at my desk and opened the journal.

When I write in journals, I never write the dates down. It really doesn’t make a difference to me at all. I began to write:

‘Dear Journal,

This is an adventure I would like to share with you. I think I have told you earlier about letting me have a driver’s permit. Mom and Dad did come up with an agreement that I had to accept.

They suggested that I can give it a try. If I did something wrong, the permit would be taken away. Since I am now in high school, I want to learn to drive a car because I might have to drive myself to certain places that Mom and Dad won’t have to do it. Mom and Dad aren’t home right now, so my conversation with Patti will have to wait some other time.

Mom and Dad never told me anything about having plans in town. Judy isn’t home either, which is a good thing. When I have something else I think is worth sharing, I will share it with you. 

I was still writing when I heard the front door open. I stopped writing in my journal to see who it was. It was Dad. He looked at me when I walked down the stairs to greet him.

“Hi, Doug. How was your day?” Dad asked.

“it’s good, thanks for asking, Dad. I didn’t see any note from you or Mom when I came home. You should’ve told me so I would know.”

“Sorry about that, Doug. We’ll be sure to tell you next time,” he said.

“Okay. I did find a little bit of information about driving.”

“Looks like you did a little bit of research by writing this stuff down. I’ll look at it over with your mother so it will give us a better idea.”

“Glad you accepted my notes,” I told him.

“Information like this really helps. Your mother won’t be home for dinner, so it’s just both of us.”

“Okay. I’m heading back to my room.”

That’s when I headed upstairs once again. At least I learned something today.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I got together with my friends. Skeeter told me that Patti was sick, so she had to miss out on today. That was disappointing, I told myself. 

“Patti did tell us something about you giving driving a chance,” Skeeter said.

We were tossing a basketball to each other. We weren’t throwing it in the hoop.

“Mom and Dad finally decided to let me have a shot. I’m all excited about it,” I said with a smile on my face.

“Mom and Dad were asking about the days and time the driving classes are,” I told Skeeter.

“I think she mentioned it to me, but I forgot.”

“That’s okay, Doug. Do you want to come over to my house for a while?”

“I’ll go,” I answered, and then added, “let me call Mom and Dad first.”

They weren’t home, so all I did was leave a message.

“No luck, huh?”

“No, they didn’t answer. Do you have books on driving?” I asked.

“No. All I’m reading now is the annual.”

“At least it’s a start, I guess. Finding a lot of interesting stuff, I bet.”

“Some of it is, but not everything in it is interesting,” he told me.

“I believe it. Mom and Dad think I should start with that first,” I replied.

“My mom and dad thought it made sense to start there. You know what I mean.”

“The basics,” I agreed.

“That’s why I have to start with that.”

“Which does make sense. I don’t remember what Judy had to do when she started her first day.”

“I’m sure she probably did the same thing as we did.”

“It’s been a long time that I don’t remember.”

“That’s for sure. Time flies, doesn’t it?”

That was something we both agreed on, which is true. Skeeter and I talked about other things besides driving as we walked over to his house.

Neither of his parents were home when we walked in.

“This place sure is quiet,” I said.

“I know. Mom and Dad didn’t say anything about it.”

“Plans change.”

Once again we both agreed. It was only 2:18 when we walked into the kitchen.

“Want a snack or drink?” he asked me.

“Water would be good. What are the choices on snacks?” I asked as he poured a glass of water and handed it over.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. All we have are fruits and vegetables. Maybe Mom is grocery shopping right now.”

“I never thought about that one. Are you running out of food?”

“I think so. Maybe this is why the house is quiet. Even my brother isn’t here.”

“He might be with his own friends,” I replied.

“You can be right. Since I’m learning about driving right now, Mom and Dad won’t trust me to drive on my own yet.”

I understood what he had just said. I watched as he grabbed out some carrots and radishes along with some pineapple and apples. He sure did have a lot of fruits and vegetables from what I saw. I didn’t mind, though. Mom and Dad told me I could have my own car when I’m older, but I’m not yet disappointed. That was fine with me for now.

I chewed a few bites of carrots while he grabbed a plate for both of us. Before he did, he washed his hands. I do the same thing at home, but I also did that here at Skeeter’s house. At least this time alone gave us the chance to hang out without his family being around us, which isn’t very often. When I finished eating a carrot, I coughed.

“Are you okay, Doug?” he asked.

All I did was nod my head. I picked up my glass of water and drank most of it for my coughing. It helped. I drank the entire glass. I poured myself a second glass.

“I needed that,” I told him.

“You sure did,” he agreed.

Skeeter did the same thing, but he didn’t cough like I did. Even he filled up another glass.

“Want to go outside for a while?” he asked me.

“Sure. It’s a nice day anyway,” I answered.

Neither of us don’t spend much time indoors. We’re both the type of people who like the outdoors the best. He also took the plate of vegetables and fruit outside with us. Which is fine with me. There was no need for us to have an argument. We sat at the table in the patio.

“Did your parents say anything reading the driver’s manual?” Skeeter asked.

“No, but I have the feeling they would say something about it at some point,” I answered.

“Parents are like that sometimes,” he agreed.

For a while after that, neither of us said a word. I stayed over until Mr. and Mrs. Valentine drove up in the driveway. 

“I’d better get going,” I told him as we walked inside.

“Okay, Doug. I’ll see you again soon.”

“You will. Thanks for inviting me over.”

I finished my second glass of water as we saw Mr. and Mrs. Valentine come in with a few grocery bags.

“Hello, Doug,” Mrs. Valentine greeted me.

“Hi. I was just leaving.”

“You can stay for a while,” Mr. Valentine said.

“Thanks. I already have, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine.”

Skeeter was with me when I told them that.

“He’s been here this whole time, Mom and Dad. He can leave now if he wants to.”

I agreed with him.

“All right, Doug. Do your folks know where you are?”

“I only left a message for them since they weren’t home,” I answered.

“I’ll walk him to the front door. Can I help put the groceries away?” he asked.

“We’d like that.”

I thanked Skeeter once again and then I left.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed home most of the weekend because Mom and Dad wanted me to learn more about driving, so I couldn’t visit with my friends. Judy wasn’t at home very much this weekend. Judy mostly hangs out with her friends while I was stuck at home. I don’t care what my sister does. It was shortly when I came home when I talked about driving with my folks.

“Dad, Mom, Skeeter and I have been talking more about driving,” I said.

“What did Skeeter say about it this time?” asked Mom.

“He told me he has to start reading the driver’s manual. That’s where Mr. and Mrs. Valentine want he should start.”

“The basics are always good to start with, Doug.”

“I know, Dad. What do you think I should start out with?”

“Skeeter’s parents have a very good idea, Douglas. Maybe you should do the same,” Mom told me.

It looked like Dad agreed with her. I did notice he was nodding his head.

“That’s a very good idea, Doug. It wouldn’t hurt you to do the same thing.”

There was no time to argue with my mom and dad. This driving thing is serious stuff.

“We’ll let you try the driving class, Douglas. Your father and I still don’t think you’re ready for this quite yet.”

“My friends are doing it. If they are, I happen to believe I am ready to learn.”

“Doug, we’ll just start with two weeks. If you don’t focus on driving, we’ll have you drop out and wait for another time,” he told me.

“Okay. There’s a class on Monday next week. Could I check it out?”

“Yes, Doug. We still agree with the Valentines’ idea on where to begin. What does Skeeter say about it?” Dad asked.

“Does anyone want a glass of water or anything?” Mom asked.

“I’ll have some milk, Mom.”

“How about you, Phil?”

“I’m good for now,” Dad told her.

She didn’t say anything when she left us.

“Skeeter didn’t say much about the driving manual, but he thinks it’s interesting in some parts,” I answered.

“I thought the same thing when I was your age, Doug. Even my folks wanted me to do the same thing Skeeter’s doing right now,” said Dad.

“I see. I’m sure your mom and dad went through the same thing.”

“I don’t remember the story your grandparents told me. That was so long ago.”

“I bet.”

I already know this was a fact – driving is very complicated. I didn’t bother sharing that with him.

“We’re giving you only two weeks to take the class and see if you think you’re ready.”

“Two weeks isn’t very long,” I said when Mom rejoined us.

“Thanks, Mom.”

I gulped about half a glass right away. I was thirsty anyway.

“You’re welcome, Douglas. Can I get you anything else?”

“This is it for now, but thank you.”

I was being polite, and she did see that.

“We know, Doug. Remember we did the same thing when Judy learned?”

“Yes, I do, Mom. You gave her two weeks and she was ready to learn.”

“You have a lot to learn, Doug. We went with Judy when she learned.”

“How come?” I asked.

“That’s how it’s always been done. When you have your permit, you can’t drive on your own until you are ready to do that on your own.”

I understood that. There was no arguing there. Lots of stuff out there that I need to learn about cars.

There is one thing I want to know on my own – driving courses last longer than two weeks. I didn’t need to say that in front of them. At least my friends already know that. Skeeter and Patti have been in driving class for almost three weeks, and they like it from what they have said. Roger also joined the class. I’m not surprised that Roger would continue bullying people, which isn’t very nice.

“When do you want me to start reading the driver’s manual?” I asked as I finished drinking the rest of my glass of milk.

“Anytime, Douglas. Do you want a refill?”

“Sure. I can do that myself,” I told her.

She took the glass from my right hand and went back to the sink. This was going to be my last glass for a while.

“Maybe you can start today.”

“Okay, Dad. I’ll get started soon.”

I decided this minute sounded like a good time to begin.

“I’ll go ahead and start now. See you later.”

I went to the car and found the book. Now it was time to go up to my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally had my first day of driver’s education. It went on for about an hour. The teacher saw I am new since it’s my first time. Roger was there also, but like me, this is his first.

“I see we have some new faces to this class. What are your names?” he asked.

“I’m Doug Funnie,” I answered.

“Roger Klotz.”

“Funnie, huh? Is that a joke on your last name?”

I shook my head and answered, “No, it’s not.”

“I’ll be nice to you, Mr. Funnie. You may sit down now. For those who have joined this class on how to drive, my name is Tom. I won’t bother to share my last name since it’s not important to any of you.”

When he finished introducing himself, he picked up from where he left off when I walked in with Roger. So we listened for the rest of the hour, so we didn’t hear the beginning.

Since it was only my and Roger’s first day, I noticed Roger didn’t interrupt for once like he always does. So that was a surprise to all of my friends and myself. Neither of us drove over to the school where the class was being held. Since it was close by from where I live. I figured out that Roger must’ve taken the bus while I walked on foot, which I didn’t mind at all. At least it’s exercise.

When the hour ended, Roger and I walked out with our friends since we were in the same class together.

“What did you think, Doug?” Connie asked me once we were outside.

“Connie, it’s interesting, but my mom and dad still think I’m still not ready for this sort of thing,” I told her.

“Looks to me your mom and dad are right, Doug. At least this gave you the chance to check out what this course is all about,” Chalky told me.

“Why do you have to agree with Mom and Dad, Chalky? This is only my first day,” I reminded my friend.

“I did notice you didn’t pay attention towards the end of the day. Is there anything on your mind?” Chalky asked.

I answered, “Just all of this driving stuff and nothing else. I’ve been nervous and excited at the same time.”

“What are you going to tell your mom and dad about your first day?” Patti asked.

I told her.

“I saw you, Doug. It looked like you were about to fall asleep,” Chalky told me.

“I agree with Chalky, Doug. How much time did your mom and dad say about learning to get your permit?” Phoebe asked.

“They want to give it two weeks,” I answered.

“Oh,” was all she said.

I nodded. Once again I yawned. This was showing my friends that I was about to fall sleep, which wasn’t true. It was just boredom. That doesn’t normally happen to me since I’m always finding things to do with my friends. Some of my friends took the bus with Roger. Some of them drove over, like Patti, Chalky and Skeeter did. Well, let me say it was their folks who drove to pick them up.

“Hi, Mrs. Valentine,” I said to Skeeter’s mother.

“Hello, Doug. Do you need a ride or are your parents coming for you?”

“I’m not very far away, Mrs. Valentine,” I reminded her as Skeeter closed the passenger’s side and buckled his seatbelt.

“Come with us, Doug. It looks like it’s starting to rain,” he told me.

That I didn’t notice at all.

“I might as well come with you.”

That’s when I finally got the chance to agree with them for at least one time.

“How did it go, Skeeter?” she asked once we followed Patti’s car. I did see she was at the wheel and not her father. Now I was starting to figure it out, but I kept that part to myself. I do remember when Judy learned to drive when she was my age. At least I learned a little from her, but I don’t remember much about it anymore.

“You’re pretty quiet, Doug. Is there anything wrong?” Skeeter asked me when Mrs. Valentine entered the driveway at my house.

“There’s nothing wrong, Skeeter,” I answered.

He did see for himself that I was right.

“I can walk you to the door if you’d like, Doug.”

“If you want to, that’s fine with me.”

He held the door so I could get out.

“Thanks, Skeeter.”

“Be glad to do it.”

We walked up to the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Doug. Thanks for coming today and see what this driving thing is all about.”

“You’re welcome, Skeeter. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

“All right, Doug.”

It was starting to rain even more when I watched him walk back to the car with Mrs. Valentine. 

Before I walked inside the house, I waved to them and they left. It was a good thing I finally agreed with them because of the rain from what Skeeter mentioned.

Then I let myself in the front door. I saw Mom was in the kitchen. She was making sloppy joes.

“I’m home, Mom. Where’s Dad?” I asked.

“Hello, Douglas. He’s in the bathroom, so he should be here any minute now. How did it go for your first day, dear?”

“Fine. It was quite interesting,” I said as Dad walked in.

“Hi, Doug. How did it go?” 

 

“Mom just asked that question.”

As I poured myself a glass of milk, I yawned a second time.

“Are you all right, Douglas? You sound tired,” Mom told me.

“I’m not tired, Mom.”

I was telling them the truth, and they both saw that for themselves.

“Tell us about it,” Dad told me as we sat down at the kitchen table.

So I did told them everything from the second I went in with Roger until the end.

“There is something I want to share,” I replied.

“What?” he asked me.

“Chalky agrees with you both about my not being ready for this kind of thing. I still want to give it a shot first and see how it turns out.”

I didn’t want to mention that I was yawning towards the end of the class. That was something I plan to keep to myself. 

“What did you learn, Doug?”

I told them everything. I also told them that Patti was in the driver’s seat and her dad wasn’t.

“That’s the way driving works, Doug. When you’re learning, you can’t be on your own until you get your license. That’s why you watched Patti.”

“Oh,” was all I could say.

“Why don’t you go to bed early tonight?”

“Mom, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“You do look tired,” Dad told me and then added, “your mother is right about going to bed early.”

I don’t want to argue with him, so I stayed quiet.

Judy wasn’t home with us while we ate the sloppy joes that Mom made for us tonight. We had peaches and carrots as well. A few hours later, I decided to go to bed early. Before I did that, I went to say good – night.

“Night, Douglas.”

“Night.”

Then I went straight to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, I noticed that Roger didn’t clown around like he usually does. My guess is Roger probably told himself he’d try to behave so that way the teacher wouldn’t have to get angry at him. Even my other friends had noticed that also. Yes, I was about to fall asleep again like Chalky had said the first time I started showing up with Roger. He better not say anything about it to Mom and Dad.

When the class ended, I was still feeling tired. Here we go again, I told myself. This falling asleep has to stop, I told myself. Mom and Dad paid for me to take the driver’s ed, not fall asleep. I know for sure the teacher noticed I feel asleep again. Yes, even Roger noticed. I haven’t been sleeping much when I joined this class. When we walked outside after class was over, I watched Chalky come up to me.

“Mind if we talk alone for a minute or two, Doug?”

“What, Chalky?” I asked.

“You didn’t pay attention at all today. Are you all right?” he asked me.

“I’m just fine, Chalky,” I answered and then began to yawn.

“That’s what I wanted to talk with you about, Doug. Would you like to come home with me?”

“Why do I need to go with you?”

I wasn’t so sure where he wanted to go with this conversation, so all I did was let him do the talking.

Our other friends had already left without us knowing they weren’t with us on this conversation.

“Are you walking with me to my house and tell Mom and Dad?’'

“That’s why I wanted to talk with you. I know your mom and dad paid for this class for you to have your chance. It looks like you lost that chance.”

“Chalky, you don’t need to tell me that. Of course they paid for the class. They did the same for Judy when she got her permit.”

Chalky knows Judy, but he didn’t want my older sister to be involved since this isn’t her learning the basics anymore. She drives herself when she needs to go places, but I don’t hang out with her much. I did learn one thing – having your own license and car would let you have the freedom from your folks hanging out to help. I can’t wait to get there.

We talked the entire walk to my house. It’s been a while since he’s been over.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” I asked him.

“Maybe for a little while. I can’t stay for long because it’s my turn to cook dinner.”

“We do the same thing at my house. Judy isn’t around very much, so I have to do it for her when it’s her turn when she’s not around.”

“I understand, Doug.”

I yawned for a couple more times before we reached my driveway.

“You do look and sound tired, Doug.”

“I don’t feel tired,” I replied as I let us in from the front door.

“Why thank you, Doug.”

“You’re welcome, Chalky. Mom, Dad, I’m home!” I said as Chalky slammed the door for me.

Mom was the only one around in the kitchen, so she walked into the living room.

“How was driver’s ed, today?” she asked.

“Fine. Do you remember Chalky?”

“Of course I do,” she answered as she looked his way.

“How are you, Chalky?”

“Doing great, Mrs. Funnie. I offered to keep Doug company on the way here.”

“He’s right, Mom.”

“Mind if I hang out here for a couple of minutes, Mrs. Funnie?”

“Of course you can. Would you like to sit down and have something to drink?”

“Not this time, thank you, Mrs. Funnie. I’m not staying over very long.”

I let out another yawn as Chalky did the talking. I didn’t bother asking where Dad was because Chalky had just started talking.

“Mrs. Funnie, I’d like to talk with you.”

“What do you need to tell me?”

I didn’t say a word when we talked with my mother about today’s driving class when I slept through the entire hour.

“Mrs. Funnie, I think there is something I want to tell you.”

I could tell Mom was really listening to him.

“About what?”

“Doug, of course. It’s been two classes Doug had, and he hasn’t paid much of any attention.”

When Chalky said that last word, we all saw Dad joining in.

“Hi, Chalky. It’s nice to see you again,” interrupted Dad.

“Phil, Chalky was talking.”

“Sorry, dear. I didn’t know.”

“Now you do,” I told him.

“Thank you for letting me know somebody was talking.”

“Hello, Mr. Funnie. You came in just in time to join this conversation with us.”

At least he didn’t have to repeat everything twice.

“Mr. and Mrs. Funnie, I came here with Doug today, so I can talk with you.”

I continued to let him do the talking.

“Well, it’s about this driving class. I happen to agree with both of your that he isn’t ready for this thing quite yet.”

“What happened?” Dad asked.

“Mr. and Mrs. Funnie, during this second class he’s attended, he was asleep the entire hour. You still look tired, Doug.”

I didn’t bother saying anything.

“Douglas, is this true?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“We paid a lot of money for that class, Doug. We’re still having second thoughts.”

“I know, Dad. You don’t need to remind me.”

“Chalky, thank you for coming by to tell us.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Funnie. I’d better head back so I can start making supper for my family. I’ll talk with you again soon, Doug.”

“Bye, Chalky.”

He let himself out this time.

“Doug, are you sure you feel fine?” she asked me.

“Yes, I’m feeling just fine.”

I yawned again.

“Doug, we’re very disappointed in your. So far you’ve only been attending twice so far and you didn’t pay any attention to this class we’ve been talking about for a long time.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. Does this mean I can’t go anymore?”

“That’s right. Tomorrow your mother and I will see if we can get our money back. We’ll try again when you are ready.”

I was disappointed on what he just told me.

“You did the same for Judy, right?”

“That’s right, Doug. We gave her a chance and she didn’t mess it up like you just did.’'

I understood what he meant by that. We talked more about this while we ate. We didn’t argue or anything. We were just talking.

“Do you think you learned a lesson from this conversation?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“He is right, Douglas. You do look and sound tired. You go to bed early.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Mom. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You will be if we have to waste our money for the driving class and you don’t pay attention. How did Roger do?” Dad asked.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t goofed up at all yet,” I answered.

“That is a change. Maybe he wants to stop messing around with this driving class.”

“Sorry if I disappointed you both. What are you going to do?” I asked them.

“Tomorrow morning your mother and I will see about having our money back since it didn’t work for you like it did with Judy.”

I saw Dad just came up with an idea. 

“I just came up with a plan and I do hope it will work.”

“What’s the idea, Phil?”

“Next time when Doug really is ready to learn, he would pay for the class himself.”

“I think that’s a very good idea, Phil. What do you think, Douglas?”

“Can I think about it first?” I asked.

“Of course. If you agree to my plan, you will be paying for this class for an allowance when you do your chores. How does that sound?”

“That will take a long time.”

We kept talking about it.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Doug. Sleep well.”

“You too, Dad. Good – night.”

“Good night, Douglas.”

Then I went straight for the stairs and fell asleep almost right away.


End file.
